1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for improving slurry spread. More specifically, the present invention relates to a forming table with an arcuate or angled cross section that improves the distribution of slurry in the area immediately prior to the pinch point.
2. Description of the Background Art
The prior art contains several examples of gypsum board forming devices. These devices employ various mechanisms for ensuring the shape and quality of the resulting board. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,722,262 to Eaton discloses an apparatus for the continuous production of a paper encased gypsum plaster strip. The apparatus includes a table over which a continuous strip is passed. The apparatus further includes a block and side guide members for shaping the strip and associated gypsum.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,373,065 to Gutzman discloses a gypsum board forming machine. Support guides on the bed of the machine raise the edge portions of the bottom cover sheet to form a trough. Due to the depth of the trough, the head of the slurry which accumulates at the entrance to a board forming passageway is laterally confined.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,751,953 to Spengler discloses a plaster board manufacturing apparatus. The apparatus includes a conveyor onto which a plastic material is deposited. Damming bars are provided to prevent the plastic material from flowing from the applied sheet or from banking too near the edge thereof.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,797 to Phillips et. al. discloses an apparatus for manufacturing gypsum board. The apparatus includes a conveyor and a duct for dispensing gypsum slurry. The slurry flows and spreads out across an underlying sheet. Folding shoes are included at the borders for folding the borders upwardly.
Although the above referenced inventions achieve their individual objectives, all suffer from common drawbacks. Namely, none of the referenced inventions is directed at promoting the uniform distribution of slurry adjacent a pinch point.